


Locked Out

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, M/M, Naked Dean, locksmith Castiel, one is a locksmith and the other is locked out and naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean is always getting drunk and locking himself out, then calling his locksmith buddy Castiel to get him back in. This time is a little different, though.Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo. Square fill: One is a locksmith and the other is locked out and naked.





	Locked Out

 

Castiel groaned when his phone rang at two in the morning 'Novak and Sons Locksmiths, this is Castiel, how can I help you?' he answered grumpily.

'Cas, thank god! It's Dean, I need your help.'

Castiel groaned again. Dean was his friend, and Castiel loved him really (no, _really_ , he'd been crushing on him for years), but he did have a tendency to abuse Castiel's profession when he got drunk and locked himself out of his house. 'Hello, Dean,' he said with a yawn. 'You'll have to wait thirty minutes, I have another call ahead of you.' It was a lie, of course, but Dean really had to learn that Castiel couldn't be at his beck and call anytime he wanted.

'No, please man, I beg you, you have to hurry. I'm freezing my balls off here.'

Castiel rolled his eyes. 'Dean-'

'I'm serious, dude. I'm literally freezing my balls off. I'm… uh, I'm kinda… naked.'

That made Castiel sit straight up in bed. 'You're _what_?'

'Buck-ass nekkid,' Dean repeated. 'I'll explain when you get here, just please hurry, man,' he begged.

'OK, I'll be there as quickly as I can, hang in there.'

'Thanks Cas, I seriously owe you one. See you soon.' They hung up, and Castiel jumped out of bed to get dressed. He ran out the door and hurried to Dean's, which thankfully was less than ten minutes' drive away.

'Cas!' Dean waved from behind a bush in his yard. 'Thank fuck, man.'

Castiel tried to keep his eyes to himself when Dean came up to him at the door, but he was only human. Dean kept his phone covering his junk, but everything else was visible, and even in the feeble porch light, Castiel could see that the freckles he'd always wondered about did indeed cover a lot more than just Dean's face. This was torture.

He quickly got the door opened, and Dean ran inside. 'Come in, I'll make you some coffee as soon as I've got some fuckin' clothes on.'

'Oh, I should probably-'

'Cas, come on, let me thank you properly.'

Castiel swallowed hard at the thought of the kind of thanks he'd prefer. He knew he should leave but felt himself as usual being pulled in by the force of Dean's personality. Closing the door behind him, he took off his shoes and headed for the kitchen. 'I'll make _you_ coffee to warm you up,' he said, again involuntarily thinking of much better ways to warm Dean up. Dean nodded and ran off to his room to get dressed.

Except he wasn't dressed when he came back but wore just a cosy-looking robe and slippers. Castiel handed him the coffee mug, and he gratefully wrapped his hands around it. 'You're a lifesaver, Cas, thank you. So you're probably wondering how I came to be locked out of my own house naked with just my phone, right?'

'Well, it's a Saturday night, so I assume it was some kind of kinky sex game with your latest conquest.' Oh dear. He had meant for that to sound playful, but instead it had come out sounding somewhat bitter.

Dean gave him an odd look, somewhere between shocked and disappointed. 'OK, first of all, I haven't hooked up with anyone in like three months,' he began, which Castiel had to admit was a surprise. 'Second, I'm not _that_ kinky. And I wasn't even out tonight. I was actually reading that book you gave me, and then I went to bed around midnight. I woke up with a noise in the living room, someone had broken into my house.'

'Oh my god, Dean, that's terrible!'

'Yeah, well, I grabbed my phone to call the cops and then came running down to try and scare the guy off. I ran him right out the door, but then it shut behind me. He got away, and I didn't exactly want the cops to see me like that.'

Castiel wrapped his friend in a hug. 'Dean, I'm so sorry. You could have been hurt, and I just thought you were being a dick.'

Dean laughed and patted Castiel on the back. 'Yeah, well, that's fair. I've been a drunk dick who forgot my keys on more than one occasion, so I don't blame ya.'

'I'm glad you're OK. Is anything missing?'

'I don't think so. I stopped the guy before he could really do anything, and he didn't have anything in his hands when he ran out.'

'Good. You should probably still call the police though.'

Dean shrugged. 'Yeah, I'll call in the morning.' He sipped his coffee a few times as he considered his next words. 'Thanks again for coming so fast.'

'You know I always come when you call,' Castiel said, looking down into his own coffee cup.

'Yeah, but I don't always subject you to my bare ass when you come, so sorry about that,' Dean said with a chuckle.

It must have been the sleep deprivation that caused him to lose his brain-to-mouth filter. 'Your bare ass would definitely make me come.'

Really, he only had himself to blame for getting covered in the coffee that Dean spit out in shock.

'Shit, sorry!' Dean grabbed a couple of paper towels and dabbed Castiel's shirt. 'I just… uh… you surprised me.'

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said… I'm really sleep-deprived, no filter,' Castiel stuttered.

'Did you mean… uh… did you like what you saw?' Dean asked shyly, head tilted down so he could look up at Castiel through his eyelashes. It was a seductive image, which must have been why Castiel's filter failed again.

'You're beautiful.'

Dean blushed, bringing out his freckles, and a coy smile turned up his lips. 'I could show you again if you want.'

Castiel took the paper towels from Dean's hands and tossed them on the counter before grabbing Dean's hands. 'I wouldn't only want to look.'

Dean kissed Castiel's hands and brought them down to the belt of his robe. 'I don't just want you to look either.'

Castiel tugged on the belt and the knot came undone, opening the robe. Dean slipped it off his shoulders, revealing a firm, muscular body and a very nice dick already well on its way to being hard. 'Fuck,' he said with a breathy huff.

'Hopefully,' Dean replied before pulling him into a kiss. Castiel pulled Dean closer, one hand on each ass cheek, the thin fabric of his uniform pants unable to hide his own arousal. Dean moaned against his lips. 'Where you been hidin' _that_ , buddy?'

'Around you, it's always a struggle,' Castiel admitted. 'I've lo-liked you for a long time.'

Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel's, a brilliant smile on his face. 'I love you, too, Cas. Why do you think I haven't been with anybody else for ages and purposely read a book about bee societal structures?'

'Dean,' Castiel sighed happily. 'I would really like to fuck you now.'

'Hell yeah. Come on.' Dean picked up his robe and took Castiel's hand to lead him to the bedroom. Once there, Dean tossed aside his robe and slippers and took lube and a condom out of his nightstand. Without further ado, Dean got on his back and lubed up his fingers to start prepping himself. Castiel stood staring, just watching the show, until Dean called out to him. 'You gonna join me, Cas?'

'Yes, please,' Castiel said, quickly stripping off the Novak and Sons polo shirt.

'Damn, Cas, you're even hotter than I thought,' Dean said appreciatively at the sight of Castiel's bare chest and washboard abs. 'Hurry up and get more naked.'

Castiel obliged, hurriedly removing his shoes, socks, pants and boxers. 'Let me help you,' he offered, adding a slick finger of his own to the two Dean was already working into himself and wrapping his mouth around the tip of Dean's cock.

'Oh yeah, that's awesome,' Dean panted. 'Been wanting to see you between my legs.'

Castiel ran his free hand along the distinct curve of one of Dean's bowlegs and popped his mouth off Dean's cock. 'I've been wanting to be here. You should have locked yourself out naked sooner.'

'If I'd known that's what it would take, I would have.'

Castiel grinned as he pulled out to get the condom on and lubed. 'You could also have just said something,' he said as Dean removed his fingers and spread his legs wider.

'So could- oh yeah, fuck- so could you,' Dean replied as Castiel pushed into him.

'Guess we're both idiots. God, you feel so good, Dean.' That was the last coherent sentence either of them spoke. They stayed close, kissing and whispering sweet nothings as they made love. Castiel made sure that Dean came first, following shortly after with what may have been the best orgasm of his life.

After cleaning them both up, Castiel got back into bed, cuddling into Dean's open arms. 'That was awesome, Cas. I love you.'

'I love you, too, Dean. It really was incredible.'

Dean was quiet for a few moments, taking the opportunity to breath in Castiel's scent and touch his bare skin outside the heat of the moment. 'Hey Cas?' he asked after a while.

'Mmm?'

'Any chance of getting out of the hundred bucks service charge?'

'Nope.'


End file.
